sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Senator Laryn Calls for Bothawui's Liberation
Holoscreens all across the New Republic tune in to the nightly news program. As soon as the NR News logo flashes across the screen, a brown-haired, young human female smiles at the camera. "Good evening, folks. I'm Petra Munich. The past few days have been teeming with intense debate on Ord Mandell. Recently, Senator Laryn has publicly condemned Imperial occupation on his homeworld of Bothawui and called for immediate liberation. It is said that he will make a formal statement before the full Senate within the next few days" Her voice trails out for a moment as she grasps her earpiece. After a moment, she looks up at the camera with excitement, "Correction, Senator Laryn is making his statement as we speak, let's listen in for a moment." The holoimage changes to footage of the vast Senate chamber with hundreds of platforms lining walls of the huge spherical room. Muffled voices from the large gathering of Senators slowly cease to a quiet as the Senate is called to order. After a few moments, a stout Bothan male can be seen approaching the podium at his respective platform. He is of average height and build for a Bothan. His facial characteristics are distinctly feline, with flowing caramel fur save for the grey that lines his profound jaw and elongated ears. His serious and intensely intuitive eyes gaze about the Senate while he waits for order. Upon receiving the go-ahead, Laryn clears his throat and begins to speak, his deep voice rolling across the chamber, "Good evening, fellow Senators. I have had the privilege of serving with this honorable body for a long time, and as the flecks of white lining my face will tell you, it's been strenuous at times. We've made many decisions here, and seen many issues have come before us; but, in recent days, none so urgent as the one I am about to address. We've had to make some tough choices to protect the peace and tranquility that this great Republic endeavors preserve, at times ordering our brothers and sisters into the battlefield, where many have honorably made the ultimate sacrifice for our cause. The galaxy can be a chaotic and dark place, and our Republic is the light. But there is a great stain upon our hands, and that stain is Bothawui. The people of Bothawui made many sacrifices during the war with the Empire, and I daresay that the destruction of the second Death Star could not have come about were it not for the bravery and valor they displayed during one of the most trying times of our galaxy. "But now they suffer.. " Senator Laryn falters for a moment, a faraway gaze coming across his face as though he were at that very moment looking upon his homeworld. He regains himself quickly, however, and continues in a thunderous voice as he gazes about once more across the Senate chamber, "They suffer now under the tyrannical rule of the Empire! They are being oppressed by the very threat we once so valiantly fought against! Are they not worthy of our protection? Have we lost all flame and passion for our cause? It is time to cut the Imperial hand that so tightly grasps the once proud planet of Bothawui. Join me, brothers and sisters, and let the mighty sword of hope and liberation fall upon the forces of the Empire, and free my people from their suffering! Let not one more day pass that the eye of the Republic turns away from Bothawui in disgracefully feigned ignorance. Come fellow, Senators, let us resolve to free the Bothan people and rid that part of the galaxy from Imperial presence once and for all. Let us now regain our honor." With that, footage is cut and returns to the news station where Petra sits at her desk and quietly says, "There you have it folks. Senator Laryn calls for the liberation of Bothawui. We'll keep an eye on this and notify you of any future developments. For now, this is Petra Munich reporting. Good night. . ."